batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Coliseum
Overview Location where Sagi and company fight in gladiatorial fights. It is often used for level grinding by players and also a place to learn the finer details of using a deck. At the start of the game Mr. Panie has a monopoly on what happens within. Role Player uses it to complete a side quest and to gain exp. Introduction Pretty early on in the Baten Kaitos Origins while visiting Mintaka the player can search out a cowardly man. After speaking with him you can acquire the valuable Item, Dog Tags. After this you may visit the Coliseum from any Blue Save Flowers that you run across. The first time you go to the Coliseum, speak with the desk woman/registrar lady and she will register you for rank 1. From there you simply beat each rank to go to a higher one after certain conditions have been met and you can replay any one set to acquire much needed Experience. If at any point the player loses a match, instead of the game ending and the character's dying; Sagi is simply knocked out which results in a temporary black screen with somewhat humorous dialouge involving two nurses with one attempting extreme measures to wake him up at the other's protests. However he wakes up before she can attempt anything leaving her disappointed that she was not the one to wake him up. Ranks and Battles In order to ascend in the ranks you need to have the corresponding RP and after complete a job, which is a simple task on one of the many floating islands. You will receive all of them trough the mail and then must go to the Coliseum for the details. Quests *Rank 2: 10000 RP + Medicine delivery *Rank 3: 20000 RP + The lost grandpa *Rank 4: 30000 RP + Dinner, um, date? *Rank 5: 40000 RP + Emergency call *Champion Battle: 80000 RP + Completion of Rank 5 *Advanced Battles: Completion of Champion Battle **Holoholo Bird: Ruler of the skies **Lord of the Lava Caves: A living fossil **Black Dragon: Relive the Nightmare **Sandfeeder: Peril of the sands Glitch If you make small talk with the Registration Lady after Tarazed appears but before going to Vega, you will not be able to reach Rank 5. To be safe, it is best not to speak with her until you are crowned Champion. Battles 'Rank 1' 1)Fab Forest Friends - 800 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 2 Caracal 2) 1 Goat Chimera 3) 2 Caracal, 1 Goat Chimera 4) 1 Caracal 2)The Reinforcements - 1200 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 2 Empire Grunts 2) 3 Imperial Swordsmen 3) 1 Empire Grunt, 1 Imperial Battle Machina 4) 1 Empire Grunt, 2 Imperial Battle Machina, 1 Imperial Swordsman 3)Otherworldy Ilk - 1800 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 2 Goat Chimera 2) 2 Albireo, 1 Goat Chimera 3) 1 Orvata 4)Flappers 'n' Floppers - 1600 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 2 Shawra 2) 3 Mites 3) 2 Shawra, 2 Mites 5)The Hard Punchers - 1600 RP - 3 Rounds 1. 2 Shawra 2. 2 Baloona 3. 3 Ogopogo 'Rank 2' 1)The Fiery Spirits - 3200 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 3 Doomers 2) 3 Magma Beasts 3) 1 Magma Beast, 1 Phoelix, 1 Foytow, 1 Ceratobus 2)The Icy Stares - 3200 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 3 Mites 2) 4 Pul-Puk 3) 2 Mites and 3 Pul-Puk 3)The Human Wave - 2400 RP - 5 Rounds 1) 3 Empire Grunts 2) 3 Imperial Swordsmen 3) 3 Shawra 4) 2 Albireo, 2 Shawra 5) 3 Devil Claws 4)The Brittle Bunch - 2000 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 1 Dark Service Peon and 1 Pul-Puk 2) 1 Dark Service Peon and 1 Shawra 3) 2 Dark Service Peons and 2 Pul-Puk 4) 2 Dark Service Peons and 3 Shawra 5)The Sadist Squad - 2400 RP - 3 Rounds 1. 2 Foytows 2. 3 Shawras 3. 3 Foytows, 2 Shawras 'Rank 3' 1)The Rear Guard - 4800 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 2 Magma Beast, 2 Magician Mites 2) 1 Ray-Moo, 2 Magician Mites, 1 Foytow 3) 1 Ray-Moo, 2 Magician Mites, 1 Shadow Claws 2)The Imperial Battalion - 3600 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 2 Alpha Paramachina, 1 Dark Serviceman 2) 1 Dark Service Swordsman, 1 Automonous Battle Machina 3) 2 Dark Service Swordsman, 1 Alpha Paramachina, 2 Automonous Battle Machina 3)Danger: High Voltage! - 4000 RP - 2 Rounds 1) 3 Ray-Moos 2) 4 Magician Mites 4)Carelessness Kills - 3800 RP - 2 Rounds 1) 4 Dark Service Swordsmen 2) 4 Shadow Claws 5)The Snare - 4200 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 2 Autonomous Battle Machina 2) 5 Shawra 3) 3 Cancerite 4) 2 Fogg, 2 Imperial Elite 'Rank 4' 1)Blackest Night - 5000 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 2 Devil's Dolls 2) 3 Skeleton Warriors 3) 1 Skeleton Warrior, 1 Master Juggler, 1 Devil's Doll 2)Bats Beat Birds - 5000 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 4 Shawra 2) 3 Bloodleaf 3) 2 Shawra, 2 Blood Leaf, 1 Filler 3)The Attackers - 5800 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 3 Devil's Dolls 2) 3 Jugglers 3) 3 Devil's Dolls, 2 Jugglers 4)T.A.N.K. - 6500 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 2 Filler 2) 2 Unuk 3) 4 Beta Paramachina, 1 Dark Service Officer 5)Hell's Heralds - 7000 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 3 Devil's Dolls 2) 3 Fillers 3) 3 Devil's Dolls, 2 Jugglers 4) 4 Beta Paramachina, 1 Dark Service Officer 'Rank 5' 1)Awakening - 8200 RP - 3 Rounds 1) 3 Wizard Mites 2) 1 Larva Golem 3) 3 Nebulos 2)Extreme Chaos - 9800 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 2 Dark Service Swordmasters 2) 4 Imperial Guards 3) 4 Elite Imperial Guards 4) 2 Ghost Claws and 2 King Caracals 3)Nukerz - 102000 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 3 Master Jugglers 2) 4 Machina Ballerinas 3) 2 Dark Service Swordmasters 4) 2 Mobile Turrets 4)Unbeatable Armor - 11000 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 4 Imperial Guards 2) 4 King Caracals 3) 2 Armored Balloona 4) 2 Armored Balloona and 1 Magic Shellfish 5)Fantabaloney! - 11800 RP - 4 Rounds 1) 3 Master Jugglers 2) 3 Mobile Turrets 3) 2 Armored Mites 4) 1 Larva Golem 'Championship Battle' 1) 15000 RP - 5 Rounds 1) 2 Rulug and 1 Queen Alraune 2) 2 Lycaon 3) 1 Cicada Golem 4) 2 Fallen Servicemen, 2 Imperial Guards, 1 Elite Imperial Guard 5) 1 Lycaon, 1 Ahriman, 1 Hercules Dragon 'Advanced Battles' 1) The Wicked Gawd - 50000 RP - 1 Round 2 High-Mobility Cannons, 1 Arma Prototype M 2) Ten Straight - 10000 RP - 10 Rounds 1) 1 Empire Grunt, 1 Imperial Battle Machina 2) 3 Doomers 3) 3 Ray-Moos 4) 4 Darkservice Swordsmen 5) 3 Skeleton Warriors 6) 3 Devil's Dolls, 2 Jugglers 7) 3 Nebulos 8) 2 Mobile Turrets 9) 2 Armored Ballona, 1 Magic Shellfish 10) 1 Lycaon, 1 Ahriman, 1 Hercules Dragon Looming Danger - 6000 RP - 1 Round 1 Lycaon, 2 Hercules Dragons Peril of the Sands - 2000 RP - 2 Rounds 1) Sandfeeder 2) Hearteater Ruler of the Skies - 4000 RP - 2 Rounds 1) Holoholo Bird 2) Mange Roches Living Fossil - 3000 RP - 1 Round Lord of the Lava Caves Relive the Nightmare - 8000 RP - 1 Round Black Dragon Prizes After every rank after Rank 2 the player can Trade RP for prizes. They are divided in 2 cattegories. Magnus and EX Combo Recipe. Magnus *Warrior's Scarf 5000 RP *Dragon Claw 8000 RP *Pink Beans 12000 RP *Emperor's Crest 18000 RP *Pegasus Feather 48000 RP *????? 99999 RP Ex Combo Recipes *EX Combo Recipe 1 10000 RP *EX Combo Recipe 2 15000 RP *EX Combo Recipe 3 25000 RP *EX Combo Recipe 4 35000 RP *EX Combo Recipe 5 75000 RP *EX Combo Recipe 6 85000 RP Category:Map Locations Category:Neutral Locations Category:Locations Category:Origins Major Quests